


i like you a latte

by ehhlliie



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Crush at First Sight, Fluff, M/M, Vicchan Lives, mutual crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-13 22:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15374283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehhlliie/pseuds/ehhlliie
Summary: “Yuuri.” Phichit speaks.“Hmm?”“Can you do me a favour and hook up with the barista?”or,Yuuri experiences a spiritual awakening when he takes in silver hair and blue eyes at the Starbucks down the road.But Silver Hair and Blue Eyes dies a little too in the presence of brown orbs and flushed cheeks.





	1. Coffee?

“The sun is shining the birds are chirping oh how I love winter mornings!”

The blankets stir. 

“Phichit please shut up.”

“Is that how you talk to your best friend, your love, the light of your life?” Phichit pouts, pulling the blankets off the bed.

Yuuri yelps, body smacked with an onslaught of shivers as he shoots up, “Phichit it’s fucking _freezing!”_

“Exactly, so what better way to start the day off than with a nice hot cup of coffee?” 

Phichit skips over to the curtains and yanks them apart roughly, inviting the bright morning light in that no one asked for. Yuuri’s arm fly up to cover his face. He groans, slumping back onto the bed and burying his face in his pillow.

“Fuck I just want to sleep.” Yuuri rolls over, back facing Phichit, “What time is it anyway?”

“It’s like. Way past noon.”

“…”

“It’s like… four.”

“Urgh fine!” Yuuri shoots a glare at his best friend, fumbling around his bedside table for his glasses. Because he isn’t a pig and he isn’t going to sleep the day away. “I hate you.”

Phichit grins and pats Yuuri’s head, smoothing down his amazing bed hair. “You’ll thank me for this one day.”

-

“It’s like only one. Phichit you’re such a liar!” Yuuri yells loudly as he looks at his phone, ignoring the blatant stares he’s getting from passersby as they trot down the snow-laden pavement. Phichit just laughs.

“How else would I be able to get you out of bed, sleeping beauty?”

“Sleeping beauty slept for a hundred years, I slept for three hours.”

“Oh, true.”

“And she wasn’t rudely awakened by someone who just wanted to drag them along to buy a Salted Caramel Cinnamon Spice Latte, the same person who insisted that watching a Glee marathon till seven in the morning was a good idea.”

Phichit smiles sheepishly at his pouting friend, throwing an arm over his shoulder, “Midterms are over. You need some R&R!”

“My idea of R&R is sleeping, which I clearly wasn’t allowed to do today.”

“Oh Yuuri you definitely need some sugar to offset that salt in your body.”

Phichit laughs raucously when Yuuri smacks the back of his head and kicks his shin, a string of colourful, fruitful words following.

The Starbucks that Phichit frequents is no more than a five minute walk away. But it’s freezing and it’s taking every ounce of perseverance in Yuuri’s body to continue trudging along. Phichit’s practically bouncing and Yuuri can’t for the life of him understand why and how.

“Prof Damien sucks. But thank god my group is fine” Phichit muses as they round the corner, “Seung-Gil is quiet but he still gives pretty good ideas.”

“You’re biased cos you totally have a crush on him.”

Phichit snaps his head at Yuuri’s comment, tanned skin showing a slight tinge of pink. Yuuri smirks.

“Yuuri! Don’t say it like that, you know you’re still my number one!” Phichit clings to his arm, nuzzling his face into Yuuri’s soft brown jacket, “Forever and always!”

Yuuri rolls his eyes, “Of course I am.”

“Now we just need to find you a guy too!” Phichit beams brightly, “We can go on double dates.”

“Spare me, I’m happy being the third wheel.” 

Yuuri throws the statement over his shoulder as he pushes the glass door open. He relishes the soft aroma of coffee beans and caramel that waft through the air, and the warm interior of the café.

“I don’t understand how someone like you could possibly have been single his entire life.” Phichit shakes his head. 

Yuuri shrugs his shoulders, scanning the place for an empty table. It’s relatively less crowded now then it is during exam periods. Yuuri remembers the two of them waking up at 7am (Yes 7, he doesn’t know how he did it) and rushing down to secure a small table in the far corner to study till closing time. They clearly weren’t the only ones who did that, judging from how the café was already almost always full by the time they reached.

Now that the mid-term period is over, the place is only half occupied. Yuuri much prefers it this way. He stands in the queue, staring blankly at the chalkboard menu. He wonders how artificial an Apple Crumble Latte is going to taste like.

“Yuuri.”

“Hmm?”

“Can you do me a favour and hook up with the barista?”

Yuuri chokes.

“Excuse me?” Yuuri stares incredulously at his friend and follows his line of vision. Yuuri _guhs._

The barista is gorgeous. Like, drop-dead model material blessedly handsome. His hair is brilliantly silver (Is it dyed? Is it natural? Will we ever know?), his eyes a dazzling shade of blue and his face, oh goodness his face is sculpted by the Gods themselves. High cheekbones, a chiselled jaw, perfect nose, smooth skin –

“– Yuuri?”

Yuuri tears his eyes away from the man (it’s _hard_ ) and finds his friend grinning cheekily at him. He hates that look. The last time Phichit shot him that look, it ended up with him having to explain to his science elective professor why he had him as his laptop wallpaper.

_Phichit for the love of God, I said reaction, not erection!_

It was not the most comfortable situation.

“Damn. I think he’s new. Haven’t seen him before.” Phichit notices Yuuri’s silence and waggles his eyebrows. “Oh hoh you think he’s handsome, don’t you?” 

“I… what?” 

Yuuri isn’t paying attention now. But for once, Phichit is right. His eyes are permanently fixed on the foreign beauty who is taking the order of the customer in front of him. His voice is rich and smooth and his smile is enough to light up the room. Or street, for that matter. 

This is it. He’s the solution to global warming. No more need to burn fossil fuels. 

The man is all broad shoulders, toned arms, slim waist and Yuuri is wondering why the _fuck_ he's working at a _Starbucks_ and not walking the runway at New York Fashion Week.

Yuuri indulges himself a little more as he continues staring at the God-sent man. He’s easily the most attractive thing Yuuri has had the pleasure to lay his eyes on and -

“Welcome to Starbucks, may I take your order?”

The smooth voice shakes Yuuri out of his trance and he looks straight up into bright azure eyes.

“I… uh I…” _English? Spoken language? What’s that?_

From beside him, he hears Phichit laugh so hard he has to clutch his stomach. It’s only then that he realises that Phichit has already ordered, the unknown ‘customer’ in front of him being his friend.

Yuuri shoots a sharp glare at Phichit before returning his gaze to the barista. His mouth is quite dry and his mind blank, suddenly forgetting how to human. The man continues looking at Yuuri curiously and Yuuri drinks in his features eagerly. 

He hears Phichit say something about waiting for him at the table before he hops away He sounds a little too happy but Yuuri doesn’t really register it. He’s got better things to focus on.

The barista’s gaze remains fixated on Yuuri. He fidgets under the intense stare but doesn’t break eye contact. It’s not out of confidence, though. Yuuri’s bodily functions are just failing him and he forgot how to move his eyeballs.

The barista raises a well-shaped eyebrow slightly in an unspoken question. He smiles amusedly. 

“Y’know,” he speaks, eyes leaving Yuuri’s momentarily to rake his frame, “They say that if you make eye contact with a total stranger for six seconds or more, it means that you either want to murder them,” he leans over the counter, eyes never leaving Yuuri’s, “Or sleep with them.”

“S-Sl - !” 

Yuuri all but shrieks, feeling a searing blush assault his cheeks. He tears his gaze away and stares hard at the floor. The barista stares at him for a second longer before he laughs. Yuuri decides that this is what angels sound like.

He peeks up, peering curiously at the man from behind framed glasses. The barista leans in further and Yuuri fiddles with the edge of his jacket. The human definition of perfection rests a cheek on an open palm, voice dropping an octave.

“So which is it? I’m sincerely hoping it isn’t the former.”

Yuuri’s eyes fly open and shakes his head so hard that his glasses shift off his nose, angled awkwardly. 

“No no no I don’t want to kill you!”

The silver-hair’s mouth hangs ajar before he _explodes._ He’s laughing, cackling so hard that he’s bent over, clutching his stomach. Yuuri bites his bottom lip. Did he say something wrong?

Yuuri takes a cautious step over. “Are… are you okay?”

The man shakes his head weakly and licks his lips. “I’m fine, I’m fine.”

His laughter dies down and he looks at Yuuri with an expression that is softer than silk. He reaches out and before Yuuri can register what is going on, he adjusts his frames back onto the bridge of his nose. When his finger brushes against Yuuri’s cheek, Yuuri screams. Faints. But he does it internally though. He thinks. He hopes.

He does, apparently. Handsome Barista isn’t shooting him weird glances or anything. Yuuri’s thankful that he still has some shred of self-control left in him somewhere.

He withdraws his hand but Yuuri’s cheek is still _burning._

“So, back to the topic at hand.” The barista smiles, “What can I get you?” 

Yuuri faints again. This man’s beauty is illegal.

Blank. His mind is blank. His dry throat constricts, all coherent thought turning into nothing but a pile of mush at his feet.

_Speak, Katsuki. Use words. Words!_

“C-Coffee?” Yuuri squeaks softly. He crumbles.

_Genius, Katsuki._

But Handsome Barista doesn’t seem to mind. His smile only widens and Yuuri wonders if he practises smiling to himself in his free time.

The barista taps his chin, “You look like someone who would appreciate a good Vanilla Decaf Latte.”

What the _fuck_ is that?

“Yes?” Yuuri’s mind is turning into jello. It _is_ jello. He can’t for the life of him formulate a single comprehensible sentence but if Handsome Barista says that Yuuri should drink a Vanilla Decaf Latte then a Vanilla Decaf Latte he shall drink.

“Great, can I get your name?” Handsome Barista picks up a pen. Yuuri stares at his fingers. 

_Even his fingers are handsome._

Yuuri coughs. “Yuuri.”

“Alrighty.”

His handwriting is all cursive and elegant. It’s beautiful, just like the owner.

“And your last name?”

“Sorry?”

“Your last name.” Handsome Barista repeats himself.

“Oh, erm Katsuki.”

“Lovely,” Handsome Barista muses, “And your number?”

“I – What?”

Yuuri blinks heavily and shakes his head. Great, now he’s getting delusional. “Sorry?”

Handsome Barista smirks but doesn’t repeat himself, “That’ll be $4.50!”

Yuuri shakily pulls his wallet out from his pocket and places the money on the counter. He blatantly ignores Handsome Barista’s outstretched hand. He’s clearly going crazy and he needs space. If he touches him again, Yuuri is confident that he’ll combust on the spot.

Yuuri feels his face turn pale and realises that he forgot to breathe. He actually forgot to breathe. His heart is thundering against his chest and when he feels coherent thought return to his body, he notices his phone vibrating in his pocket.

He pulls it out and there are exactly 37 unread messages from Phichit.

_**Oh God Yuuri you should look at yourself** _

_**The sexual tension is insane please do something about it** _

_**Preferably tonight** _

_**When I won’t be in the room** _

_**Oh my God he’s staring at you** _

_**Did I just see him smirk at you??????????????????????????????????** _

_**o this is a most desirable situation** _

_**WHAT IS GOING ON WHY IS HE LAUGHING** _

_**U BETTER TELL ME EXACTLY WHAT HAPPENED** _

_**OH MY GOD HE’S LEANING ON THE COUNTER HIS FACE IS LIKE** _

_**can u lean in too** _

_**Lean in boi** _

_**there's too much space between the two of you** _

_**HOLY SHIT JUST KISS ALREADY** _

_**KISS KISS KISS KISS KISS KISS KISS** _

_**most excitable** _

_**Christ you better prepare that ass cos he’s looking at you like you’re a piece of meat** _

Yuuri’s face goes scarlet at the last message. He peeks up at his friend. Phichit catches his gaze and shoots him a thumbs-up but Yuuri all but groans. He thumbs a reply to his friend.

“Vanilla Decaf Latte for Katsuki Yuuri!”

Yuuri’s head snaps up at the familiar voice, reply to Phichit completely forgotten about. Handsome Barista smiles at him. “Here you go.”

“Thank - thank you.” Yuuri forces out weakly. Their fingers brush when he reaches out for his drink and Yuuri’s heart stops beating altogether. 

He shifts to go but pauses when Handsome Barista doesn’t let go of his drink. He’s confused and he’s sure it shows on his face. 

“So Yuuri,” _Oh the way he calls his name._ “About your number.”

Yuuri stares at him incredulously. He’s shocked because for sure he has got to be joking. He looks at him, brows furrowing. Yuuri doesn’t know what to say. The silence drags on. It’s deafening. He’s sure he sees the briefest flash of disappointment mar the man’s features before the grip on Yuuri’s drink loosens.

Handsome Barista’s smile returns after a second but it’s only half as bright as before. “Enjoy your drink!”

“Thanks…” Yuuri mutters softly. Handsome Barista’s eyes linger on him for a moment longer. Then he’s gone, serving the next customer.

Yuuri is greeted by Phichit when he retreats to their table. Phichit is excited. Very excited. 

“Well?”

“Well what?”

The number of squares the checked floor has suddenly piqued his interest.

“Well what what? You know what what.” Phichit sips his drink, eyes sparkling. “So? Why was he laughing?”

“I don’t know. He just said something like if you make eye contact with a stranger for more than six seconds, you either want to kill them or sleep with them.”

Phichit’s eyes are wide now, excitement radiating from every pore in his body. “And then? Go on, go on.”

Yuuri frowns. “Erm… then he said that he hopes I don’t want to kill him?”

Phichit inhales sharply. He grins. It’s a hugeass stupid grin.

“Oh my God he was flirting with you! If he doesn’t want you to kill him means -”

“Phichit!” Yuuri groans loudly. “That’s not possible. Someone like him won’t flirt with someone like me.”

Yuuri receives an exaggerated eye roll in return. Before Phichit can continue, Yuuri sighs.

“He asked for my number.”

There is a short span of silence –

“ _HE WHAT?_ ” Phichit shrieks, banging the table with open palms. He shoots up, successfully attracting the unwanted attention of every living person in the store, Handsome Barista included. Yuuri notices him turning in shock at the source of the noise. Their eyes meet briefly and he flashes him another smile before he looks away quickly. Yuuri’s heart crumples a little.

“Oh shush, Phichit!” Yuuri slaps a hand over his friend’s mouth, hearing a muffled ‘sorry’ escape through his palm. 

“That’s fast.” Phichit settles back down. “So when’s the first date?”

“There’s no first date, Phichit.”

“There’s no first date.”

“I didn’t give him my number.”

“You didn’t give him your number – wait _WHAT?_ ”

“Shush!” Yuuri muffles his friend’s protests with another sharp smack to his mouth, smiling sheepishly at the people seated around who are throwing them odd looks.

“Oh my _God._ ” Phichit pries Yuuri’s hands away from his face, not appreciating being manhandled, “You’ve gone mad.”

“Phichit, he’s not serious,” Yuuri reasons, “Probably just some sort of truth or dare situation.”

“You are _impossible_ ,” Phichit groans.

Yuuri laughs. It’s better than committing to a reply. He slips a glance at Handsome Barista and his drink suddenly tastes a little bitter.

“You’re gonna regret this” Phichit spoke against his cup, “Can I give him your number for you?”

“No!” Yuuri says immediately before deflating and sinking back into his chair. He clutches his cup tightly. “I’m not gonna regret this Phichit. It’s a joke.”

-

Yuuri regrets it. Terribly. 

He’s made more than a few detours to walk past the Starbucks. Each time he’d crane his neck to peek inside but he’s disappointed time and time again.

Yuuri is sure that it’s a joke. Pranks like these weren’t unheard of. Handsome Barista is everything Yuuri isn’t. He exudes confidence and grace but Yuuri feels more like something akin to a potato. He can’t understand why Greek God would want to ask Potato Sack out.

He moped around for a good week and Phichit did try to drag him back into the store ( _Yuuri Just go in oh my God_ ) a few times but the prospect of seeing the man again is daunting. Yuuri is much more comfortable with sticking to his comfort zone of admiring him from afar.

If he can even find the man to admire him.

This is the 15th (or was it the 16th) time he has walked past Starbucks and his hit rate is still a miserable 0%. Yuuri sighs, shivering a the cold wind batters against him. His footsteps slow as he approaches the cafe. He looks at his watch. He still has a good five hours before he’s supposed to meet Phichit.

But more importantly, it was around this time last week that he last saw Handsome Barista. 

Yuuri inhales softly.

Maybe. Just maybe…

He pushes against the glass door.

(He’s only going in to seek shelter from the cold.)

(And maybe get a hot drink while he’s at it.)

(But he definitely isn’t going in to find Handsome Barista.)

The soothing aroma of coffee beans and caramel envelope him. But Yuuri finds his eyes darting to the counter before anything else.

The barista is a blond-haired male. His olive eyes are framed by a pair of round glasses perched upon his high nose bridge.

Yuuri sighs. The barista is handsome but he isn’t him.

(He is not disappointed. Nope.)

His steps falter and he shifts to go. Then a harsh gust of wind slaps his hair out of place when another customers walks through the doors. Yuuri sighs again.

He’s here for a hot drink, he reminds himself. Hot drink. Hot. Drink. 

(Not for hot barista.)

“Welcome to Starbucks! Can I get your order?” The barista’s smile is warm and infectious. Yuuri can’t help but smile back.

“Hello, can I get a Vanilla Decaf Latte?” Yuuri says smoothly. How can he not when he has replayed the scenario from a week ago a million times in his head? “For Katsuki Yuuri.”

Yuuri is sure he sees the barista’s smile falter ever so slightly. It returns as quickly as it disappears. 

“Sure! What size would you like? We have Tall, Venti and Grande.”

Well. This is not part of the scenario he has replayed a million times in his head.

“Sorry?” Yuuri squeaks sheepishly after a heartbeat of silence. The man chuckles.

“Small, medium or large?”

“L-Large please.”

“Sure, that’ll be $7 please!”

Yuuri doesn’t think much about the difference in prices but when he receives his drink, he realises that it’s the same size as the one he had last week. Silently, he scurries over to the menu and realises that $4.50 is the price for a _small_.

Why is Tall a small? He doesn’t really get Starbucks lingo.

But Yuuri flushes in realisation nonetheless. He quickly moves to a table in the far end of the cafe.

He takes a long swig of the warm drink and sighs in satisfaction.

(He’s definitely only here for a hot drink.)

A few minutes pass before he feels his phone buzzing incessantly in his pocket. He takes one look at the caller before answering.

“ _ARE YOU THERE IS HE THERE?”_

Yuuri winces, pulling the phone away from his ear. The couple sitting at the table next to him turn to look at him strangely.

“Fuck Chulanont will it kill you to keep it down!” Yuuri hisses, smiling apologetically at the couple.

“ _Oops,_ ” Phichit says sheepishly, “ _Sorry._ ”

Yuuri huffs audibly but answers the question, “He isn’t here, maybe he quit or something.”

“ _Or maybe he’s recuperating at home from a broken heart because someone decided not to give him his number._ ”

“Phichit!” Yuuri protests loudly, the couple turning back to stare at him again.

“ _Why not? He seemed pretty upset when you rejected him that day._ ”

“I didn’t reject him! I just… he wasn’t serious, Phichit,” Yuuri argues. It’s a lost cause though, and he knows it.

“ _Nuh-uh cupcake. He looked like an abandoned puppy. It was gut-wrenching, tugged at my heartstrings._ ”

“You watch too many romantic movies.”

“ _And you don’t watch enough. Liven up, will you! It’s 2018. I know it’s the Year of the Dog but that doesn’t give you a reason to be a bitch._ ”

“I’m not!” Yuuri snaps. He hears a long sigh on the other end.

“ _You’re being a bitch to yourself,_ ” Phichit speaks again, voice softer, “ _You’re too hard on yourself, you never give yourself credit when it’s due._ ”

Yuuri remains silent and looks down. Phichit isn’t wrong. He knows he has issues with his self-esteem. But he can’t help it. The silence prompts Phichit to speak again.

“ _Katsuki Yuuri you are good and amazing and everything wonderful in this world, you hear me? Handsome Barista wants your number. Like really, really wants your number. So stop sitting in your puddle of sadness and regret and do something about it._ ”

Yuuri’s heart warms. He’s always been thankful to have Phichit as a friend.

Biting the inside of his cheek, Yuuri sighs, “Fine.”

“ _Good. Now, when you see him –_ “

“ _If_ I see him.”

Phichit ignores him, “ _When you see him, I know it’ll be hard, but remember that the milk the customers want in their coffee is from cows and not from –_ “

“Phichit!” Yuuri screeches loudly and this time, everyone turns to look at him. He notices that the barista from earlier staring at him, amusement dancing on his features. Yuuri sees him whip out his phone, typing furiously.

He sits back into his chair, scowling at Phichit’s laugh. 

He’s thankful to have Phichit as a friend. Most of the time.

“Are we still watching Voltron later?” He pokes his straw.

“ _Yes. I can’t believe you still haven’t watched it yet. I’ve failed as a friend. JJ’s bringing the pizza at around eight so - Un..!_ ”

“Phichit?”

“ _Yuuri – ah, Seung – where are you touching?_ ”

Yuuri grimaces, holding the phone a few inches away from his ear. He doesn’t want to hear Phichit and his new boyfriend fucking. 

“Okay bye Phichit see you later stay safe. Remember, cover your junk before you hump.”

He quickly ends the call, but not quite quick enough, and has the utmost displeasure of hearing Phichit moan loud. The same couple turns to stare at him, mouths wide open this time. Yuuri wants to sink into the ground and disappear.

He’s sometimes thankful to have Phichit as a friend. Sometimes. Just sometimes.

Time alone is something Yuuri enjoys. He likes people, of course, but he needs time to himself. He glances out the window, watching as people scurry past. It’s probably snowing in Hasetsu now too, he figures. 

This is the first winter he’s spending away from home. He’s having heaps of fun with his new friends but he misses his family. His mother’s _Katsudon_ , his father’s drunk antics, his sister’s scoldings, but most of all, he missed Vicchan. His pet toy poodle is his best friend and his best girl has been with him for so many years. It wasn’t much of surprise that he cried the most when he hugged her goodbye at the airport.

It’s close to an hour later when Yuuri finally gets up. He throws his empty cup into a nearby bin and slips on his coat. The wind doesn’t look as strong anymore, thank heavens, but he still clutches his coat tight around his waist and braces himself for the cold. He’s always preferred the warmth.

He walks past the counter and heads for the door -

“Hey. You.”

Yuuri pauses. 

He turns around and sees the barista from earlier staring straight at him. He hesitates for a second, pointing to himself in a silent question. The barista nods and gestures for him to come towards him. Yuuri’s confused but obliges anyway.

He raises an eyebrow, looking at the barista expectantly. The barista’s eyes dart to his phone momentarily before he looks up, smiling brightly.

“How was the coffee?”

Yuuri blinks at the sudden conversation starter. “O-Oh, it was great, thanks.”

“Do you come here often? I don’t think I’ve seen you before. I’m usually pretty good at remembering people’s faces.” The barista shoots another glance at his phone and types something quickly, “And orders.”

“Oh no I don’t really come here,” Yuuri explains, “I just came today because,” _Because I was hoping that I would see Handsome Barista again and give him my number because I can’t stop thinking about him like I can hear his voice in my head every waking moment and –_ “It’s really cold outside and I needed a hot drink.”

“It is cold.” The man agrees readily, “On your way back home?”

“Oh I actually live on campus, my dorm isn’t too far from here.” Yuuri explains. He notices how the man is typing furiously on his phone again while still maintaining eye contact.

“That’s nice, I live on campus too! My dorm is about a ten-minute walk away.” He tucks his phone away and smiles, “I’m Christophe Giacometti, by the way, but you can call me Chris.”

Yuuri takes his outstretched hand, “Katsuki Yuuri, nice to meet you.”

He’s confused about the random conversation but there’s nothing wrong with making new friends.

He hears the glass door open from behind him and releases his hand. “You should get back to work. See you around!”

Chris smiles. It’s a strange smile. But he waves back. “See you around, Yuuri!”

Yuuri turns to leave but as he turns, he finds his face unceremoniously buried in a faceful of blue scarf. He takes in the fragrance of fabric softener before he sputters, stepping away hastily.

“Sorry, I didn't see you there!”

“Don’t worry, neither did I.”

Yuuri freezes at the familiar voice. He looks up and inhales panting, parted lips and red, flushed cheeks.

From behind him, Yuuri can swear he hears Chris chuckle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes I really love these crushatfirstsight!Viktuuri scenarios and cafe AUs and this is what happened when you mix the two together :>
> 
> And about the Voltron comment. I'm really thinking of starting to watch the series because e v e r y o n e is talking about it and loving it so yas I'm gonna do it and heck all the responsibilities that I'm supposed to be taking on as an adult.


	2. Tea?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor dies a little too. Not that Yuuri knows, though.

It is through this job that Viktor finds out how scary girls are.

A group of them are at the counter. They’re squealing in a language he recognises to be Mandarin but he can’t understand a word they’re saying.

He doesn’t really want to though. They’re looking at him like they want to eat him up and Viktor isn’t really into cannibalism.

He froths up the milk and tips it into the cup before handing it to the girls. 

Forget the milk. The girls are frothing in their mouths.

As they leave, Viktor savours the few minutes of freedom he has. No customers are coming in. He rolls his necks, tense muscles stretching. It’s tough working morning shifts, he’s the furthest thing from a morning person. But he thanks God that he gets to work with someone he knows. It makes time move a little faster, a little easier. 

Said someone, Chris, ducks his head up from the lower shelves and dusts his palms against his green apron. He pushes his glasses back up his nose. “Did they get back to you yet?”

Viktor remembers the conversation they had last week about his job interview and how he was actually nervous about it. He’s not ready to adult. Not at all.

“Yeah.” Viktor swipes a bit of stray powdered sugar off the table top. “The interview is next week but my senior told me it’s gonna be tough.”

He tilts his head to look at Chris. His friend is wiping the sink clean of milk and light coffee stains. “Enjoy university while you can, love.”

Chris huffs, stashing the paper towel into the trash bin. “I’m only behind you by one year, Cheri, I stopped enjoying myself a long time ago.”

“You sure?” Viktor speaks, tone teasing.

Chris looks up at his friend, brow arched. Viktor taps the side of his neck with a finger.

“Maybe you wanna cover that up?”

Chris’ hand flies to his nape, turning a rather hilariously dark shade of red. Viktor laughs loudly.

“I see Masumi is the… territorial type?”

“I’ll be right back.” Chris pushes past him and stumbles clumsily into the storeroom. Viktor’s laughter continues and he ignores the string of curses Chris flings at him.

The cafe is quiet again, save for the music playing overhead. He hears the faint sounds of people typing on their keyboard, hunched over their screens. Accompanying that is the occasional chatter of the group in the back and the shuffling of papers as people pour through their books and newspapers.

It’s only been a week, but Viktor actually enjoys working here. He likes talking to people, engaging in small conversations as he takes their orders and passes them their drinks. It’s still difficult though, memorising orders. But he’s thankful that Chris is here to help him. He’s a great help when he isn’t on his phone sexting his boyfriend.

He dumps a few more straws at the collection point when the music in the cafe is suddenly interrupted by the loud engine of cars as the doors open. Viktor is relieved though. Mainstream music on Spotify’s Global Top 50 Chart were never to his fancy. He adjusts his hat.

“Welcome to Starbucks! Can I take your order?”

“A Venti Salted Caramel Cinnamon Spice Latte please, for Phichit!”

Viktor smiles. His energy is contagious. “Sure thing, Phichit! That’ll be $7!”

Viktor passes on the order to the other barista who is working with him and Chris that day. “Whipped cream for you?”

“Yes please, I love sweet things!”

“That makes both of us.” Viktor grins. Phichit steps towards the collection point to wait for his order.

It’s then that the hair on Viktor’s arms prickle. With Phichit stepping away, he notices a small Asian man standing there and staring at him. It’s a pretty intense stare, if Viktor has to describe it.

But he doesn’t mind at all. Not one bit. Because the man is adorable and Viktor is left wondering how many synonyms of the word ‘cute’ there are.

“Welcome to Starbucks, may I take your order?” Viktor leans in and sees how the tip of his nose is flushes pink. It’s precious. Viktor squeals. Inwardly, he thinks (hopes).

Precious and Pink gawks at Viktor, brown eyes meeting cerulean. His mouth hangs open for an extended second before noise escapes his throat.

“I… uh I…”

Viktor decides there and then that he has never heard a more endearing noise.

He hears Phichit laugh. “I’ll wait for you at the table!” And he disappears. Precious and Pink glares at his friend with gorgeous chestnut eyes before he looks back at Viktor and _damn_ , Viktor licks his lips, _he’s fine._

Precious and Pinks fidgets at the hem of his jacket but still doesn’t tell Viktor his order. It’s fine though. Viktor doesn’t mind spending a little more time staring at him. Not one bit. It’s a blessing, actually. He’s thankful.

But alas, he needs to do his job because he is a responsible, mature adult. He clears his throat. “Yknow.”

He runs his eyes over the lithe frame and takes in dark hair, flushed cheeks, small lips and eyes that peek up shyly at him from behind blue-framed spectacles. It’s not the most fashionable item, Viktor thinks. But on Precious and Pink, it is. New York Fashion Week, he’s ready for you.

“They say that if you make eye contact with a total stranger for six seconds or more, it means that you either want to murder them,” he presses his body against the counter. “Or sleep with them.”

Precious and Pink lets out a strangled whine. 

Okay maybe this noise is the cutest.

“S-Sl -!” He shrieks. Okay no wait this is adorable too. Viktor is having a dandy hard time choosing.

He laughs at his response and Precious and Pink looks at him curiously. Viktor rests a cheek on an open palm and peers up at him. Precious and Pink is squirming.

“So, which is it? I’m sincerely hoping that it isn’t the former.”

Viktor sees the man’s eyes go wider than saucers. He takes a step back and shakes his head so vigorously, Viktor thought his glasses would fly right off.

“No no no no no no I don’t want to kill you!”

Viktor’s jaw hangs slack. He wasn’t expecting such a… zesty response. He laughs loud and unabashed and Precious and Pink stares at him again. He looks a little worried.

“A-Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, I’m fine.” Viktor forces down the laughter in his throat.

He draws himself back to full height and notices a good two-inch difference in their heights.

 _Perfect for cuddling_. Viktor thinks, like it’s the most appropriate thought in the world.

“So, back to the topic at hand.” Viktor positions his fingers at the screen, ready to key in the order. “What can I get you?”

_Coffee, tea, or me? Choose me please. Please._

__

__

Precious and Pink remains silent again. Then he chokes out, “C-Coffee?”

Anyone who’s been to Starbucks knows that ordering _coffee_ at _Starbucks_ is like going to _McDonald's_ and ordering _food_. 

But Viktor smiles widely in return. Precious and Pink can spill said coffee all over him and Viktor would compare it to getting blessed with holy water.

“You look like someone who would appreciate a good Vanilla Decaf Latte.”

Precious and Pink looks confused. But he says “Yes?” And so Viktor keys in that order for him.

Precious and Pink fiddles nervously with the frayed ends of his scarf. It’s covering half his face now and Viktor is suddenly so incredibly thankful for this job. He picks up a pen. He needs his name now.

“Great, can I get your name?”

The cafe is empty. No one is queuing up behind Precious and Pink. He doesn’t need his name. But he _needs_ it. 

“Yuuri.”

“ _Derr’mo_ ,” Viktor curses softly in his mother tongue. His name is as beautiful as he is.

“Alrighty.” Viktor scribbles his name on the cup. He pauses, a glint in his eyes, “And your last name?”

There’s silence.

“Sorry?”

Viktor can’t stop the smile that tugs at the corner of his lips.

“Your last name,” he repeats.

Precious and Pink, no wait, _Yuuri_ tugs at his scarf again. The pink tinge spreading from the tip of his nose to the apples of his cheeks.

”Oh, erm Katsuki.”

“Lovely,” Viktor muses out loud. He scribbles the name down, thankful that he’s taken basic Japanese classes before. He lifts the pen off the cup.

“And your number?”

Yuuri freezes.

“I – What?”

Yuuri is looking at him like he’s mad but Viktor’s smile never leaves his face. Yuuri blinks. He’s staring blatantly at him.

“Sorry?”

Viktor doesn’t repeat it though, he doesn’t want to come off too hard. Not just yet.

“That’ll be $4.50!”

Well it’s actually supposed to be $7 since Viktor is going to give him a Venti cup. But Yuuri doesn’t need to know that.

When the cash register pops open with an audible ding!, Yuuri jumps. He literally jumps and Viktor is screaming.

It’s hard to pull his eyes off of Yuuri but he manages, barely. 

“I’ll handle this one, you tend to the register,” Viktor offers and the other barista nods silently, making way for Viktor. 

He pours in the vanilla essence and from where he’s standing, he’s got a full, front-row view of Yuuri that he would have gladly paid good money for. He’s staring at his phone and if he was pink earlier, he’s downright scarlet now. He’s typing furiously, an embarrassed scowl scrunching up his face. Viktor is certain he’s never seen anything cuter.

“Vanilla Decaf Latte for Katsuki Yuuri!”

Oh he _really_ likes how his name sounds on his tongue.

He feels a little guilty when Yuuri jumps again. The man pads over and Viktor scratches the back of his neck sheepishly. “Here you go.”

Yuuri laughs weakly and reaches out to take his drink. Viktor freezes at the feeling of cool fingertips brushing past his fingers. He looks at the man, who casts his gaze downwards in return.

“Thank – thank you.”

Viktor’s fingers _burn._

__

__

Viktor tightens his grip around the cup. It’s warm, but it’s nothing compared to the sensation spreading from his fingertips to his toes.

“So Yuuri.” Viktor smiles. “About your number.”

Yuuri looks shocked. He’s silent and it drags on. Viktor can hear the Spotify songs overhead again and it’s getting a little awkward. But Yuuri still doesn’t speak. He’s still staring at Viktor, expression unreadable. It’s not at all in a good way.

Viktor presses his lips together and sighs. He hopes his disappointment isn’t too obvious. He got the message. Quickly enough, he smiles again. “Enjoy your drink!”

Yuuri doesn’t say anything when he walks away and Viktor lets out the sigh he’s been holding in. He lets his eyes trail after his failed conquest. Chris reappears a moment later and Viktor makes it a point to ask him what concealer he used because all the hickies are gone.

Viktor doesn’t verbally acknowledge his presence. He sighs again.

“Why the long face, Nikiforov?”

Viktor groans. “I’ve been rejected.”

Chris blinks.

“I’ve been gone for two minutes.”

“I got rejected in that two minutes.”

“Sorry?”

Viktor draws imaginary sad faces on the countertop. “I asked for his number but he didn't want to give it to me.”

“Who?”

“That guy there.” Viktor nods in Yuuri’s direction, “The cute one with the dark blue jacket and grey scarf.”

Chris turns to look and they both jump at the sharp shriek that comes from the same direction as Yuuri and Phichit. Yuuri looks embarrassed as his eyes dart around, nodding apologetically at the rest of the customers.

His eyes shift and they meet Viktor’s momentarily. Viktor’s skin prickles but he forces out a smile and looks away quickly. It stings a little more than he wants to admit.

Chris whistles lowly. “Guess Nikiforov’s charms don’t work on everyone.”

“Maybe he’s dating his friend there.” Viktor sighs.

Chris takes a moment to study the pair. “Nope, don’t think so. Not enough touching.”

“Not everyone tries to suck out their boyfriend’s tongue in public like you.”

“I much prefer to refer to it as the _soft, gentle entwining of tongues_. Sounds a lot more appealing to the general audience.”

Viktor scoffs. Then he sighs again. “Maybe he has a boyfriend.”

Chris stares at them again. He shakes his head.

“Nah. Glasses keeps looking at you and Friend looks a little too excited.”

Viktor pushes himself off the countertop. “He’s so adorable Chris. I just want to eat him up.”

“Eat him _up_ or eat him _out_?”

Viktor rolls his eyes at his friend’s crude joke. Sigh pies are baking in the oven of his heart.

Chris hits his shoulder gently. “Did he say no?”

“No to?”

“Giving you his number?”

“Oh.” Viktor pauses and lifts his head, “He didn’t. He was just silent.”

“Maybe he’s just shy? You’ll never know.” Chris offers understandingly. He pulls Viktor to stand at the counter as a large group of customers push through the glass doors. “But you giving up without a fight is unheard of.”

“Never crossed my mind,” Viktor says firmly, stirring the milk with gusto.

-

And when Yuuri and Phichit leave the café, Yuuri keeps his gaze averted. Viktor’s spirit sinks but Phichit grins and shoots a thumbs up in his direction. His heart swells and he can’t wait to see his Yuuri again.

-

Viktor doesn’t see his Yuuri for a good week. 

He’s had shifts almost everyday but Yuuri doesn’t appear during any of them. Maybe he really did freak the poor boy out.

He slumps back into his chair. “He hates me.”

Chris eyes him from his bed. “You don’t know that.”

“I think I scarred him or something. Maybe he’s told people about me and I’m known as the Starbucks Terror now.”

“Hmm. Sounds familiar.”

“You’re not helping.” Viktor protests.

Chris smiles a half-amused, half-sympathetic smile and stands up. He grabs his glasses from his side of the table. 

“Maybe I’ll see him today. The other part timer can’t make it tonight so I’m working till closing.”

“I’ve worked till closing _three_ times this week and _nothing_.” Viktor doesn’t want to admit he’s offered to take on extra shifts, even though he has classes almost everyday. 

But he did. So there’s that.

“Okay yeah maybe you did scare him off.”

“Go away Giacometti. Leave me. Let me drown in my shallow, toxic pool of regret and self-pity.”

“Work on your thesis, pretty boy.” Chris grabs his bag and heads for the door.

“If only he found me pretty…”

“Pretty much whipped.” Chris ruffles his hair. “Stay alive, my friend.”

-

Viktor is half dead.

Viktor lets his pen roll off his table. He _hates_ citations. It’s a burning passion. He cracks his neck and picks a book off his shelf. He’s read it before so he flips to the good parts. But he’s read those sixteen times already so he knows exactly when the protagonist and his partner make out for the first time. It’s starts from the second line of the third paragraph on page 318.

He closes the book and studies his table. But it’s pretty clean so there’s not much to observe other than a strand of hair next to his laptop and an opened can of sweets. He pops one into his mouth. It’s lime. He hates it.

“Do you think he hates me, Makkachin?” He asks, thumbing the photo frame sitting on his desk. His best girl says nothing, of course.

He stares at his pens and wonders how anyone can write with a nib anything thicker than 0.5. Then he yawns and pulls out his phone. Instagram only has so much to offer and he skims through his friends’ Instastories and likes a few dog pictures before he closes the app and opens Facebook. He watches some cute dog videos and laughs non-committedly at Vines. After that, he opens YouTube and watches Yuzuru Hanyu’s FS from the 2018 Pyeong Chang Olympics. It’s amazing and Viktor’s in awe. He reopens Instagram again, disappointed when his feed doesn’t change at all, save for the one new post that is uploaded by a poodle account that he follows.

Of course nothing much changed, only five minutes have passed.

He’s _bored_.

He slumps onto his bed and rolls onto his back. Chris is usually is main source of human entertainment but Chris is not here. So Viktor is not entertained. 

“Makkachin, remember the cute boy I was telling you about?” Viktor speaks to the ceiling, “I met him this time last week.”

He starts making bedsheet angels, “I wanna see him again but I don’t know anything about him except for his name and he hasn’t visited the café ever since that day.”

He rolls to his side, snuggling his feet into the pile of blankets at the foot of the bed, “Maybe I really did scare him off…” he mutters to no one in particular.

Viktor feels his eyes slowly close. It’s winter and he has no classes so what better way to waste the day away than to sleep till dinner time? His mother would not approve but Viktor stands firm by his belief that university students need more naps than kindergarteners do. It’s a known fact.

He pulls his blanket up to his chin and lets himself to drift off to sleep.

 

 

It’s a good 47 minutes of sleep.

 

 

_BZZT BZZT._

_BZZT BZZT._

“ _B’lyad_!” Viktor swears loudly, throwing the covers off him. His phone has been vibrating non-stop for a while now and he’s ready to end the existence of whoever it is.

He sees babe<3 no less than 46 times. He hates Chris and he’s making him sleep in the corridor tonight.

He opens his messaging app and there’s an image loading. It takes a while, but it loads and Viktor is _dying_ in every language in the world. Then he decides that he’s going to worship Chris till his dying breath.

__

__

It’s a photo of Yuuri sitting by the window with the caption _**Is this him?**_

Sleep is then throw out of the window and buried six feet underground as he continues scrolling through the messages. 

_**Omg it’s him** _

_**He ordered the same thing you made for him last week OMG I smell love in the air <3<3<3<3<3** _

_**He’s quite cute** _

_****_

_****_

_**Chris approved** _

_****_

_****_

_**He’s alone today, maybe he came to find you (;** _

_****_

_****_

_**You might wanna come down now?** _

_****_

_****_

_**Like right now?** _

_****_

_****_

_**Why aren’t you replying me** _

_****_

_****_

_**Viktor** _

_****_

_****_

_**Viktor Nikiforov** _

_****_

_****_

_**Oi** _

_****_

_****_

_**Are you asleep** _

_****_

_****_

_**IT’S BEEN LIKE HALF AN HOUR AND U HAVEN’T REPLIED OMG GET YOUR SHIT TOGETHER YOU RUSSIAN** _

_****_

_****_

_**this is not a very desirable situation** _

_****_

_****_

_**Oh Lord wake up** _

_****_

_****_

_**Oh Jesus I swear if you don’t wake up** _

_**WAKE THE FUCK UP HELLO** _

_**MON CHERIE WAKE UP YOU BGTERTER WAK UP I SWEAR** _

_**I swear if you miss him because you were sleeping** _

_**Oh he just screamed** _

_**?!?!?!?!????????** _

_**Bet you wanna hear him screaming under you too** _

_**Do it when I’m not around please** _

_**Are you still sleeping** _

_**The bed really isn’t that comfortable yknow how can you sleep for so long?????** _

The last message Chris sent him just a minute ago has him flailing to grab his coat from the hanger. He slips on his shoes. They’re two different colours but he can’t bring himself to give a fuck as he throws on a scarf and dashes out of the room. 

_**I think he’s leaving????????** _

Viktor has zero confidence in his stamina. He’s failed PE all his life and he’s not exactly proud of it. But with a certain dark-haired beauty etched in his mind, it’s giving him just enough fuel to sprint down the street, carelessly bumping into more than a few people along the way.

He skids to a stop at the traffic light and curses the cars who are taking too damn long to drive past. Quickly, he pulls out his phone and whizzes a fast test to Chris.

**OGM please keep him there yal can use my bed tonigjt i’ll buy condoms for you but jist KEPE HIN THERE**

**2 MINS**

He receives a reply a few seconds later and he wills himself to stop panting so hard to read it.

_**Better hurry, there’s only so much I can talk about** _

The light turns green and Viktor is off. He dashes across the road, making a sharp right turn at the bend. He’s panting hard now but he speeds up, narrowly missing a mother pushing her pram.

**ONE MINTEURUTE**

_**I got you mi amor** _

His legs are starting to ache like crazy. The cold air hurts his nose but when he sees the familiar green and white logo just up ahead, he speeds up, practically galloping to the door.

**OKIAY M HETER**

Viktor yanks the door open mercilessly, ignoring the couple he bumped into. His eyes light up as he walks to the counter, hurriedly smoothing down his hair. He looks like a mess, but a hot mess, he hopes.

He approaches the figure, arm outstretched to tap his shoulder but before he can say anything, the figure spins around abruptly, knocking straight into Viktor’s collar. Viktor stumbles back, mind hazy from the lack of oxygen.

“Sorry I didn’t see you there!”

Viktor’s body is denied of breath. He looks down, eyes full of a mass of dark silky locks. He exhales softly. It’s like he can finally breathe. _Finally._

“Don’t worry, neither did I.”

Yuuri looks up at him, eyes wide and sparkling and Viktor feels his world coming back together.

He’s pretty sure the sprint isn’t the reason why his heart is thundering in his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so now we know that Viktor died as much ( ~~more than~~ ) as Yuuri which is normal cos Viktor is w h i p p e d more than whipped cream


	3. You.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They both die. But in the best way possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINAL CHAPTER FOR YALL HUHU thanks for sticking around!!

Yuuri can’t believe his eyes.

He rubs them just to make sure.

But sure enough, Handsome Barista is still there, still _here_ and Yuuri has never been gladder to be alive. 

Handsome Barista looks a little more dishevelled today. Yuuri pries his eyes off his face and sees how his coat buttons are buttoned all wrong. Then he notices his mismatched socks and mismatched shoes and when he brings his vision back up, he catches sight of an open fly.

Yuuri doesn’t really know what to feel, but he thinks amused is somehow able to encompass it.

And he really, _really_ wants to reach up and zip up his fly. But it’s not appropriate. So he doesn’t.

Yuuri’s lips contort into something that feels like a smile. He’s pretty sure he looks constipated, though, but his cheeks are starting to ache. It’s a good ache. Great ache. Handsome Barista stares back at him, eyes brighter than Yuuri’s future.

Handsome Barista runs a hand through his tousled hair. 

“Hi.”

This is _it_. This is the voice that you hear in your wet dreams. This right here. 

Yuuri manages to smile weakly in return. “Hi.”

It comes out wobbly, like a newborn foul. Yuuri grimaces.

Handsome Barista smiles. “Yuuri, right?”

Oh Yuuri is ready to _cry._

“Yes.” His voice trembles. Handsome Barista looks like the very definition of euphoria. Yuuri licks his lips. “Sorry, I didn't get your name.”

Handsome Barista makes an odd gurgling noise and turns a strange shade of purple. He sounds and looks like a drowning eggplant but it’s cute. He’s cute. Yuuri is flailing.

“Oh I am so sorry.” He stumbles out. He holds out a hand and Yuuri thinks he’s developing a kink for fingers. “I’m Viktor Nikiforov.”

A beautiful name for a beautiful human. Yuuri feels blessed.

Yuuri takes his hand. His grip is warm and firm. Yuuri never wants to let go.

“Nice to meet you too.”

Yuuri is stumped. Now what does he do? He hasn’t actually thought of anything past a greeting and a smile and he hopes his palm isn’t getting too sweaty. His eyes dart to the checked floor and he forces his mind to start churning out something, _anything_ to say but conversing with people, especially strangers, is not his forte and to be honest he doesn’t really like it and -

“Would you like to sit with me for a little bit?”

“Yes please.”

His response is embarrassingly _quick_ and Yuuri’s free hand flies up to his mouth. He feels a little hot, faint. Viktor doesn’t seem to mind very much. He laughs heartily. Yuuri melts.

“Let’s go then.”

Yuuri nods and is tugged by the hand. Viktor doesn’t release his grip and Yuuri is left staring wide-eyed at their connected palms. 

_I’m dreaming. This is a dream._

He pinches his arm and yelps.

_I’m not dreaming. Holy shit I’m not dreaming?!?!???!?!?_

Viktor leads him to a table near the one Yuuri sat at earlier. But this one is a little further back, with a half-wall separating them from the rest of the cafe. It feels a little more private and Yuuri's heart is going mad.

He sits opposite him and finally releases his hand but Yuuri can still feel the lingering warmth dancing against his skin. It’s a feeling he wants to get used to. Viktor looks at him as silence settles around them, but it’s not awkward. He coughs and worries his bottom lip.

“I’ve… I’ve been wanting to see you for awhile now.”

“Yeah?” Yuuri just about dies. It’s a happy death. He’s ready.

Viktor nods once. “Yeah.”

Yuuri breathes. “I’ve been wanting to see you too.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Oh.”

Now the silence that envelops them is getting awkward. Yuuri fiddles with his hands. What do people _do_ in situations like these anyway?

Yuuri’s brain is blank but it’s in a frenzy. He wants to speak before Viktor loses interest in him. He wants to get to know him, wants to know his favourite food, favourite colour, favourite singer. There are so many things he wants to ask and say, like how he’s been here almost every day this past week just to see him again. He breathes. He’s got this.

“Your fly is undone.”

_FUFUCK?!?!?!?!_

Viktor lets out a very strange whine and Yuuri constipates. _FUCK YUURI WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?!?!??!?!_

Viktor fumbles with his pants, going a very, very deep shade of red that Yuuri is sure is only slightly darker than the blush on his own cheeks. He hears the sound of the zipper sliding up and oh my God he is _mortified_.

“Sorry.” Viktor’s goes deathly white. Pale doesn’t begin to describe his complexion. No brand in any store in any country in the world would carry foundation that can match his skin tone. “I was in a rush…”

“Oh…” Yuuri is thankful that Viktor is talking. Yes. Speech is good. “Why rush?”

“Oh I…” Viktor scratches his head. “I didn't want to miss you.”

“I’ve missed you.”

_KATSUKTOWURGNBOF FUCKFIWUGNVOIWRGBWIVGBW!?!?!!?!?!?!?!_

Yuuri is dead. Gone. There are no trees of green and no red roses and they are not blooming because the world is not beautiful. He doesn’t want to see Viktor’s face because he knows that Viktor thinks that he’s weird and he’s just busted any chances of _anything_ with the man.

“Oh.” 

Yuuri physically winces when Viktor speaks. He doesn’t want to hear the continuation.

“Me… Me too.”

Me _wha-ha_?

He looks up to see colour settling on fair cheeks. Viktor looks less like a Death Eater and more human-like. 

“I’ve… Yeah. I’ve missed you. I mean, not in a weird way or anything just,” Viktor’s eyes fly up to Yuuri’s face. “I _really_ wanted your number and I even took on extra shifts to try to catch you again but you never showed up so I just thought that I scared you off and…”

Viktor pauses and breathes. He looks like a hamster out of breath. But it’s still cute.

“I scared you off, didn't I?”

“You took extra shifts?” Yuuri repeats.

“I did.”

Yuuri’s heart is soaring. Flying. Fuck yeah High School Musical cos there really isn’t a star in heaven that he can’t reach now.

“Oh. This is the 16th time I’ve stopped by in a week.” Yuuri mumbles. He wants to feel embarrassed but Viktor is staring at him with a heart-shaped mouth and looks like he just won the lottery.

“You came to see me?”

Yuuri nods slowly. “I tried to find you but never managed to see you.”

“I always work from after fourth period.” Viktor muses.

“Oh that’s why!” Yuuri claps his hands together. “I always went after second or after third.”

“You have morning classes?” Viktor asks.

“Everyday.” Yuuri groans. “My compulsory courses are all crammed within the first three periods. After that I’m usually stuck in the library or at some club activities.”

“Oh that sucks.” Viktor nods understandingly. “What school are you in?”

“English. I’m a freshman so I can’t really choose my timetable either.

“You young blood. Enjoy university while you can.” Viktor smiles. It’s clear and pristine, like a spring lake on a warm summer’s day. “I’m graduating next year. Job hunting is the worst.”

“What school are you in?”

When Viktor tells him he’s in his second last semester for accountancy, Yuuri scrunches up his nose. “Oh. I can’t with maths.”

Then he pauses in realisation. Are they actually having a conversation? He blinks. It’s… _nice._

Viktor smiles and shifts closer. “I’ve never seen you around school before.” 

“I mean… we’re in different schools so it would make sense that we haven’t.” Yuuri reasons.

Viktor frowns. That too is adorable. “True. If I passed by you in the hallway I’d _definitely_ remember you.”

Yuuri gurgles because he wants to say the exact same thing back to Viktor.

“Are you Russian?” He asks instead.

“I am. Is it the accent?”

Yuuri nods. “It’s very.” _Sexy_. “Nice.”

Viktor looks a little sheepish. “Thanks.” 

His eyes return to Yuuri’s and Yuuri finds himself drowning in two beautiful pools of blues and greens. They’re gorgeous, simply put, just gorgeous. Viktor looks at his watch.

“Have you eaten?”

When Yuuri shakes his head, Viktor’s up on his feet in a heartbeat. He mutters something about _give me a second_ and stumbles over to the counter. He knocks into a few chairs on the way and Yuuri winces when he groans in pain but his heart is _full_. It’s freezing outside but his body is warm, lit by the fire dancing in his chest. 

-

Viktor is greeted by a pair of sparkling, twinkling olive eyes, and a crude smirk.

“Someone’s got a crush~” Chris sings. 

Viktor rolls his eyes. “No I don’t.”

“Yeah and I’m straight.” Chris scoffs. “You’re gross. It’s written all over your face.”

“He’s so _cute_.” Viktor sneaks a peak at Yuuri who is on his phone and dies a little more inside. He’s practically fanboying but it’s okay. He’ll manage.

“He is.” Chris nods. “So what do you want? Lube? A condom?”

“Shut up, I just want food. He’s hungry.”

“Awww!” Chris croons, palming Viktor’s cheek. “Look at you, all caring and loving already.”

“Just give me food, Chris.” Viktor sighs and looks at the glass display. “What did they bring in today?”

“A pair of lovebirds, that’s what.”

“ _Chris_.”

“They’ve got your favourite chicken pies and some cranberry crumble special.”

“Hmm… give me two pies and that cranberry thing.”

“Is that enough?” Chris frowns, plating the pastries.

“No but Starbucks is ridiculously overpriced. I’d much rather take the 20 bucks and buy him a nice lunch at that new pasta place down the street.”

Chris snorts and stuffs three more pastries onto the tray. Then he grabs two bottled juices and four cookies and shoves everything towards Viktor. He slaps away the bills Viktor is holding in his hand.

“Go get him tiger.”

Viktor sighs.

“I _love_ you.”

Chris is godsend and he returns with a very heavy tray. When he sets it down with a _clack_ , Yuuri looks up at him, then he looks at the food and blinks heavily.

“That is… a lot of food.” He reaches into his pocket for his wallet but Viktor shakes his head.

“No no, I didn't pay for this. The barista who’s working now is my friend.” He explains and Yuuri’s lips form an ‘O’. It’s a little more exaggerated than he would have expected and Yuuri looks like he’s piecing puzzles together in his head.

“He’s a bit… extra. But he’s really nice.” Viktor pushes a plate of pastries towards Yuuri. “Eat up!”

-

Yuuri obeys and eats and their conversation flows with fluid ease. Yuuri tells him stories about Hasetsu and Vicchan and Viktor returns the favour by talking about his best girl Makkachin and his cousin, who just so happens to have the same name as Yuuri. Then Yuuri finally gets to ask him about his favourite singer but frowns in disapproval when he finds out that it’s someone he thinks is downright trashy. Viktor puts up a fight and scrolls through his music library, heavily encouraging Yuuri to give them another shot but Yuuri just ends up laughing at how serious Viktor looks. Viktor’s expression relaxes and he laughs too. It’s hearty and warm and Yuuri goes soft. 

People come and go. The occupants at the table next to them have changed three times but their conversation is still going and going and going. Yuuri is amazed at how easy it is to talk to Viktor. He takes a sip of the newly received cup of coffee and when the steam fogs up his glasses, he takes them off to clean them.

At the same time, he hears Viktor make a sound. He sounds like a dying whale. Yuuri never knew dying whales could sound sexy.

“Are you okay?” Yuuri asks, slipping his glasses back on. Viktor _whines._

“S-Sorry.” He sputters on air. “You… you look very nice without glasses too.”

“Too?” Yuuri cocks his head to the side.

“Yeah I mean… you’re cute with glasses on too but without them… _damn._ ”

Yuuri takes a second to process his words. “Cute?”

“Yeah.” Viktor stares holes into his face. “Really.”

“Oh.” Yuuri says. It sounds like an oh of revelation. “So you weren’t joking?”

Viktor is lost. He’s gotten lost in Yuuri’s eyes a couple times over the past few hours, yes, but now he’s really lost. “Joking about what?”

Yuuri frowns like Viktor’s just asked him how to spell ‘A’. “You weren’t joking when you asked me for my number?”

Viktor is stunned and he feels the blood drain from his face. What is he _saying_? Has none of his emotionally-charged confession gone through to him? Does he not know how enthralled he is by him? Okay enthralled is a little heavy but he should get his drift by now? He feels slightly faint.

“Yuuri.” He speaks slowly. Seriously. Incredulously. “Why would I ask for your number as a joke?”

There’s silence that’s spent by Yuuri thinking. “I don’t know?”

_That’s what I want to know????????_

Viktor takes a deep breath.

“I thought you were cute, so I asked for your number.” He speaks slowly, as though Yuuri can’t understand English. “That’s really all there is to it.”

“You think I’m cute?”

Viktor _deadpans_.

“No not at all. I don’t know why I asked for it _of course I think you’re cute_!” He yelps and doesn’t stop, not even when Yuuri backs away at his passionate confession. “You’re easily the most attractive thing to walk this campus! I’ve spent almost all day everyday since last week thinking about you and you think me asking you for your number is a _joke_? Yuuri I think I’m obsessed!”

Yuuri stares. The people around him stare. Chris stares. Then he laughs. But Yuuri doesn’t laugh. He just turns a gorgeous shade of vermillion and hides his face behind small hands.

“Okay.”

Viktor huffs loudly. Then he realises, in horror, the words that have just left his mouth. He shrinks back into his chair and desperately wants to know how other 23-year-olds are faring in this… confession department because he doesn’t think he’s doing very well.

Yuuri stuffs a mouthful of cranberry pastry into his mouth. The air is thick, awkward but then Yuuri smiles and Viktor doesn’t think the sunrise can compare.

“Okay.” He says again. It’s brighter, clearer, _happier_ and Viktor finds himself drawn in deeper. Yuuri looks up at him, fork in his mouth and Viktor’s heart stills. It’s no longer galloping, no longer thudding. It’s beating soft and calm because Katsuki Yuuri is the picture of serenity and Viktor breathes easy now.

He slinks his hands forward and hovers it above Yuuri’s which is resting on the table. There is but a hair’s breadth between them but he stops, looking at Yuuri for signs of disapproval. He finds only flushed cheeks, wide eyes and a smile so precious Viktor wants to make sure he’s smiling like this every single day for the rest of his life.

He touches his hand gently. It’s soft and warm and feels right. Yuuri grips his hand back and Viktor is starting to believe in magic because this is exactly what it feels like. 

“So.” Yuuri is the first to speak. Viktor looks up curiously. “About my number…”

-

Yuuri needs the sugar syrup.

Starbucks drinks aren’t Starbucks drinks without two days worth of sugar intake in them but he can’t find the squeezy bottle. How is he going to serve his Cinnamon Spice Latte if it doesn’t taste like the road to diabetes?

“Phichit where did you put the sugar syrup?” Yuuri clambers through the shelves in the back. “Did you keep it properly last night?”

Looking up from his stockpile, Phichit frowns, “Isn’t it in the front? I could swear I left it by the milk before we closed up last night.”

Yuuri groans and presses a hand to his forehead, racking his brains and trying to remember, “Okay I’ll continue looking outside.”

He fumbles through the cabinets and finds it hidden behind napkins and straws. Milk his ass. The familiar tinkling of bells ring through and Yuuri pops his head up from behind the counter.

“Welcome to Starbucks! May I – Oh!” He stares at the figure, “It’s midday, what are you doing here?”

“Work finished early. Thought I’d come and pick you up.” 

Yuuri beams. Viktor paces over and plants a soft kiss on Yuuri’s cheek. 

“Hi beautiful.”

“Hi.” Yuuri replies, basking in his boyfriend’s presence. He looks like a damn model with his black coat and black suit and Yuuri almost drools. He looks at his watch and it’s a quarter to two. “I’m off in about fifteen minutes. Wanna take a seat first?”

Viktor hums. “I think I’ll get a drink. It’s cold outside today.”

“Okay handsome.” Yuuri leans against the counter. “What can I get you?”

Viktor’s words are cut off when Phichit emerges from the back. “Oh hey Viktor!”

Viktor returns the greeting and Phichit giggles.

Yuuri frowns. “What’s wrong?”

“H-Huh? Oh nothing, nothing’s _wrong._ ” Phichit says cryptically, scooting over to the far end of the counter, “I’m not here!”

__

__

Yuuri frowns at his friend’s puzzling behavior. But it’s Phichit. So he ignores it. He looks back at Viktor, the strategic department head, and feels pride swelling in his chest. This position usually take decades to clamber for but it’s taken his boyfriend only three. Then again Yuuri isn’t faring too badly himself. He’s not even graduated yet but he’s already secured a job as a translator.

“So yes, drink?” Yuuri looks dreamily at his boyfriend. It’s been four whole years but he doesn’t think he can ever get enough of his face. Or any part of him, for that matter.

“Hmm,” Viktor looks up at the menu, “Can I get a Vanilla Decaf Latte?”

Yuuri laughs loudly, fondly. “Vitya you are such a romanticist.”

“Yes, but you love me,” Viktor say suavely. Yuuri flushes a little at that. 

“Okay, one Vanilla Decaf Latte, may I get your name please?”

Viktor blinks, but plays along with a grin fitted onto his lips. “Viktor.”

“And your last name?”

He chuckles, “Nikiforov.”

“And your number?”

“Babe you -” Viktor pushes up the counter and kisses him gently. “Cheeky.”

“Mmm, but you love me.” Yuuri mimics Viktor’s comment from earlier and the older man smiles. 

“Yes indeed I do. Hopelessly so.”

Yuuri taps the order into the system. “Okay that’ll be free because there’s a 100% boyfriend discount.”

“Aren’t I a lucky one?” Viktor smiles, watching as Yuuri adds a little heart behind his name on the cup. He rounds the counter and slides behind his boyfriend, nuzzling his nape.

“Excuse me.” Yuuri chides softly. Viktor nips at the skin above his collar and he squirms. “I’m trying to work here.”

“I know.” Viktor says simply. He reaches into his pocket.

“Then get off me, we can do this at home!” He giggles when Viktor brushes the tip of his nose along the column of his neck.

“I know. But I’m just trying to propose.”

“Yeah okay you -”

Wait.

_Wait._

Yuuri freezes, fingers paused mid-air and he turns to stare at Viktor, mouth wide open. “Vitya wha – what? What are you..?”

Viktor smiles and opens the small box. Yuuri is shocked. 

He remains silent for what he thinks is too long. Viktor takes one look at his face and his confidence _obliterates_. Yuuri’s expression is unreadable and he’s feeling more and more self-conscious by the second. The self-consciousness turns into embarrassment, then Viktor sighs dejectedly. Those large, shocked brown eyes are too much for him to take in and he looks away. Now he’s sure that it’s possible to feel physical pain from heartbreak because his chest is collapsing into itself. He blinks away the hot tears pooling by the sides of his eyes.

“Sorry, I knew I was moving too fast.” He mumbles quickly. The way Yuuri presses against his chest is suddenly a little too close to bear and he quickly takes a step back. He feels like an _idiot_. 

“We… we can talk this through later once we’re home.” He mumbles softly, uneasily. Yuuri is still staring at him and Viktor hates how he can’t for the life of him read his expression. “I’ll… I’ll wait outside for you. Sorry.”

Yuuri makes a noise. Viktor looks up. He’s greeted with a sharp gasp before Yuuri closes his mouth and opens it again like a gaping fish. He makes another strangled sound before he takes a step forward and Viktor flinches when Yuuri rests a hand on his upper arm.

“No.”

Viktor’s heart is breaking. He closes his eyes. “Yes, I know darling, I -”

“No no no no no, wait.” Yuuri shakes his head. “I want to marry you.”

Viktor is confused. He stares at his boyfriend unsurely. “You want to marry me?”

“Yeah.”

“Really? But… But you said no.”

He squeezes Viktor’s arm like a reminder to himself. “No, I was confused. But no. Yes! I mean yes. I want to marry you. Yes yes.”

Viktor nods slowly. “Really?”

“Erm. Yeah?”

“Oh. Erm. Yeah. Okay. That’s great.” Viktor punctuates giddly. He’s happy but this is not how he envisioned things to go. “You actually want to marry me? Like… soon?”

“Yeah. As soon as possible. Chop chop.”

“Are…” Viktor starts. “Are you sure?”

“Mhmm.”

“You… you’re definitely sure?”

Yuuri stares at him.

“No no no I don’t want to marry you… _fuck of course_ I want to marry you!” Yuuri is yelling now and Viktor is shocked because he hasn’t heard him raise his voice in all four years of them dating. “I’ve been waiting for you to ask me for _forever_ but you never did and now you spring it on me while I’m at fucking work and you expect me to act all normal? Is this a _joke_? Is this funny to you? Fuck Vitya I fucking love you! Let me marry you!” Yuuri takes a deep breath. “I want your babies!”

Silence follows. It’s deafening silence. Everyone is staring at them. The customers, the cleaners the people walking in, the people walking out, the people outside, Phichit, _everyone_.

Words are trapped in Viktor’s throat. He gurgles out a noise then he nods. _Yes,_ he thinks, _anything my Yuuri says_. 

Yuuri huffs. “So are you going to ask or what?”

“Oh! Oh yes. Of course.” Viktor straightens his tie and gets down on one knee quickly. He ignores everyone staring at them and clears his throat. “Katsuki Yuuri, will you marry me?”

“Is that it?” Yuuri folds his arms. “Where’s the emotional heart-tugging declaration of true love about how you can’t live without me?” 

“Oh right.” Viktor remembers rehearsing that speech. Yes. Right. The one he drafted seven copies of. He tries again as he looks up into gorgeous brown eyes that are the first and last thing he sees every day. He wants it to continue forever. He wants this forever. 

“Katsuki Yuuri, we met here four years ago. Ever since then, you’ve had my heart and -”

“Too long.” Yuuri growls. He grabs Viktor’s lapels and before Viktor can protest about how _picky_ his love is, Yuuri pulls him back onto his feet and smashes their lips together. Viktor almost drops the ring but he catches himself just in time and crushes Yuuri towards his chest. He kisses him long and deep and he’s sure that everything he has to say is encompassed in this one kiss. Passion, love, life. Yuuri’s given him all of that and more, so much more.

They pull apart, breaths short and uneven. Viktor shakes his head incredulously and he smiles. It’s the widest, happiest smile he’s ever smiled in his life. 

“Fuck I need you to marry me. Have my babies.” Viktor kisses him again, long and sweet. “I love you so much _solnyshko_.”

“Okay.” Yuuri laughs into their kiss. “I’ll marry you. You sound desperate”

Yuuri holds out his hand, the most beautiful flush adorning his cheeks and Viktor’s fingers are trembling when he slips the gold band onto Yuuri’s right ring finger. It’s snug, like it’s meant to be there and Yuuri flings his arms around his now-fiance. He’s crying now but so is Viktor.

“I am. I love you Yuuri. I’m so in love with you. I love you. I love you. I love you.” Viktor mutters into his neck, chanting it like a spell that makes everything bad in the world go away. It is though, he thinks, it is.

_CLICK!_

__

__

Viktor registers the sound and flash of a camera going off. He breaks the kiss and the two of them turn to stare at the source of the sound. Phichit emerges from behind machines and smiles sheepishly. 

“Sorry,” he says, an apologetic smile upon his face, “I’m just _SOFREAKINGEXCITEDIJUSTCAN’TOMGI’MGOINGTODIEYUURIYOU’REGOINGTOGETMARRIEDI’MSOHAPPYFORYOUHELPMEJESUSI’VEBEENWAITINGFORTHISFORSOLONGVIKTORKEPTMAKINGMEWAITANDITWASTORTUROUS_ ,” he coughs, “A little excited, it’s finally happening.”

Yuuri stares incredulously at his friend. He can’t for the life of him figure out what his friend has just said but Viktor clears his throat and Yuuri returns his full and undivided attention to him.

“Phichit’s known for awhile now that I planned to propose to you today. We met on this day four years ago.” Viktor presses a gentle kiss to his temple.

Yuuri blinks slowly and looks at his watch. “It was around this time too, wasn’t it?”

“Yes, love.” 

Yuuri nods. “So that’s why Phichit kept forcing me to work with him today even though I wasn’t supposed to…”

Viktor laughs, “Yes _moya lyubov_.” 

“And did you abuse your power as department head to take a half day leave for this?”

“It’s more than worth it, _dorogoy_.” Viktor rests his cheek against the side of Yuuri’s head. He kisses Yuuri’s gold, glistening ring, then the back of his hand, his wrist, his forearm and kisses a trail up back to Yuuri’s lips. Yuuri readily accepts the kiss. He’s so familiar with Viktor’s lips and loves how it moulds into his own. It feels like _home_.

He slides his arms around Viktor’s hips, holding him tight. He’s got this. He’s got him. Viktor’s cheeks are wet and warm and Yuuri thumbs away those sweet, sweet tears. There are cheers and cat-calls all around them and Yuuri buries his face further into Viktor’s shoulder. It’s shaking from how hard he’s crying but he’s happy. So, _so_ happy.

Yuuri tilts his head up and sees wet aquamarine eyes looking at him with eyes so full of affection and love. He doesn’t know if it’s possible to put what he’s feeling into words. The ring feels warm against his skin and he sighs. It’s perfect. Viktor is perfect. They’re perfect.

He shifts his body just enough so to grab the cup from earlier and scribbles something down quickly. He clears his throat when he turns back and thrusts it into Viktor’s face.

“Next time someone asks you for your name when you order a Vanilla Decaf Latte, you better tell them that it’s _Viktor Nikiforov-Katsuki_ , you hear me?”

There’s Viktor’s new name, written there in dark, bold, black ink. Viktor takes the cup and laughs. It’s followed by more tears, but they’re the best tears. Yuuri falls a little more in love and Viktor holds him tight. But he doesn’t need to, though. Yuuri isn’t going anywhere. Ever. 

Viktor kisses the top of his head oh so sweetly and Yuuri decides that sugar syrup can never compare.

“Of course, Yuuri Nikiforov-Katsuki.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DID YALL CATCH THE PARALLELS BETWEEN YUURI AND VIKTOR'S REACTIONS i hope yall did that was one of my favourite parts of this fic. This self-indulgent chapter was so fun to write esp w the song references and I hope yall liked it! Thanks for all the kudos and comments and I'll see yall in my next fic!


End file.
